


Appendicitis

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [467]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: anonymous  asked:What about Gordon with appendicitis?





	Appendicitis

Looking back, the signs were obvious.  If it wasn’t so serious, it would be amusing, the way a roomful of trained and seasoned first responders missed the low grade nausea, the stomach ache, the fever.

In their defense, Gordon was the kind of boy who’d wail the house down over a papercut and stoically sit silently with his arm cut off.  

They’d been run ragged too, an all-hands-on-deck kind of week.  Even grandma had been co-opted to supervise Eos running comms, to free up one more set of hands.  Fatigue always burned like a fever, making appetites flutter from ravenous to barely present, made muscles ache and stiffen, made alert eyes miss the obvious.

It was Alan who went to tell Gordon that dinner had reheated enough to be palatable, and found him slumped in his bathroom, his fever burning as he curled up on himself, almost sobbing with the pain in his belly.

They had the most advanced rescue equipment in their basement, and they barely got him on the table in time.

Gordon sat up in bed was sight for sore eyes, still pale but smiling and relaxed as he recounted for Alan the story of how his appendix had burst as soon as they’d got it out.  Alan was laughing and groaning and making all the right noises.

Scott leaned against the doorframe, silently apologizing again and again to those who were no longer there that once again he wasn’t doing good enough.


End file.
